Abduction
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Kau tertarik padanya sejak tahun pertama sekolah, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun bicara atau menyapanya." Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada mengejek yang digunakan Naruto, dia kembali melirik si cewek berambut merah muda yang sedang mengobrol dengan si cowok kepala merah.
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Terinspirasi dari_ **Abduction © Vertigo Entertaimen**

 _AU. Multychapter. OOC. SasuSaku._

.

"Dia melihat kemari." Bisikan Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh. Dia berbalik dan menemukan gadis yang sedari awal pesta diperhatikannya, tampak meliriknya diam-diam. Lalu saat tertangkap basah, dia salah tingkah, kemudian berpura-pura serius mendengarkan ocehan cowok kepala merah di depannya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau tertarik padanya sejak tahun pertama sekolah, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun bicara atau menyapanya." Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada mengejek yang digunakan Naruto, dia kembali melirik si cewek berambut merah muda yang sedang mengobrol dengan si cowok kepala merah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyapa atau berkenalan dengannya, kalau pacarnya terus menempel seperti perangko," gerutu Sasuke sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Rei?"

"Hmm."

"Mereka memang sudah pacaran setelah kita setahun lebih di SMA. Kemana saja kau dalam rentang waktu itu, Bung?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya memutar mata, dan menenggak lagi Birnya. Dilihatnya Temari, si cantik yang jadi tuan tumah pesta malam ini, menyapa para tamu dan bertanya apa mereka menikmati pestanya?

"Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau tidak punya keberanian untuk menyapanya, dan hanya bisa melihat dia dari jauh."

Sasuke cemberut. Dia berusaha menampar bagian belakang kepala Naruto, namun cowok pirang itu berhasil menghindar sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Bisa tidak kau diam dan tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain?" tanyanya keki.

Naruto tertawa. "Oke. Oke," dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Sasuke kembali melirik si cewek rambut merah muda dan cowok rambut merah yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dilihat lagi," Naruto berkata dengan nada perihatin sambil merangkul Sasuke, "malam ini lupakan dia dulu. Dan mari bersenang-senang dengan yang lain." Dia menggedikan kepala ke arah kolam renang, dimana para cewek cantik berbikini berkumpul sambil tertawa-tawa. Beberapa anggota klub football juga bergabung disana.

Sasuke mendesah. Dia kemudian mengikuti ajakan Naruto untuk bersenang-senang. Kedua cowok itu berjalan menuju kolam renang, dan tak menyadari kalau objek yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, tampak menatap punggung mereka penuh arti.

.

Sasuke mendengus gusar saat mendengar banyak gerutuan di sekitarnya. Dia merasa pusing. Entah ini cuma mimpi atau apa, dia merasa kulit bagian atas tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin, tumbuhan kecil yang berjumlah banyak—seperti rumput.

5ebuah tangan lentik menyentuh dan mengguncang punggung telanjangnya. "Hei Uchiha. Bangunlah. Kami harus membersihkan rumah dan seluruh tempat."

Sasuke melenguh.

"Uchiha. Cepat bangun, sebentar lagi orang tuaku pulang dan dia akan membunuhku kalau melihat rumah masih kotor dan kau berbaring telanjang di halaman rumah kami."

Sasuke membuka mata. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Temari Rei yang berjongkok cemberut di sampingnya. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, sesaat dia tampak terdisorientasi dan kebingungan, karena terbangun di halaman depan rumah orang lain, tanpa baju dan hanya memakai celana jins yang risleting dan kancingnya terbuka. Dia kemudian melihat sekeliling, dan mendapati Shikamaru dan beberapa teman Temari, terlihat sibuk memunguti botol minuman dan sampah sisa pesta semalam untuk dimasukan dalam sebuah kantong plastik besar.

"Sial!" keluh Sasuke saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, "Sepertinya semalam aku terlalu banyak minum dan mabuk," dia memijat pelipisnya seraya bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Sepertinya begitu," Temari ikut berdiri, "saking mabuknya, bajumu sampai hilang." Cewek pirang itu menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, kemudian memberi seringai jahil.

Mengikuti arah pandang Temari, Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Sialan," gerutunya sembari mengancingkan celana jinsnya, dan mencari-cari t-shirt yang dia pakai semalam.

Temari tertawa. Shikamaru, pacar Temari, bersiul. "Bersenang-senang semalam Kawan?!" cowok jangkung itu menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke cemberut. Dia tahu, tadi malam dia memang menghabiskan malam dengan salah seorang cewek yang dia dan Naruto temui di kolam renang rumah Temari. Tapi dia terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat wajah dan nama cewek itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan ikhlaskan bajumu," kata Temari. Dia kasihan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti orang kepayahan dan bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Dia baru saja akan beranjak menuju tempat motornya diparkir semalam, saat melihat dua kepala beda warna muncul dari dalam rumah keluarga Rei, dan tampak bertengkar hebat.

"KAU BRENGSEKKK!" Sakura Haruno, gadis yang ditaksir Sasuke sejak masih duduk di kelas sepuluh, tampak emosi. Dia meneriaki pacarnya, lalu berjalan terburu-buru menuju tempat parkir. Wajah cewek itu terlihat merah, ekspresinya seperti orang marah. Dan matanya berair.

 _Apa dia habis menangis?_ Pikir Sasuke khawatir.

"Sakura. Tunggu! Aku tidak sengaja, semalam aku terlalu mabuk. Aku pikir dia itu kau, jadi …."

Seorang gadis berambut kemerahan (yang mungkin menjadi penyebab pertengakaran kedua sejoli itu) muncul dari ambang pintu. Mengenakan gaun hitam seksi, dan tampak tersenyum malas menatap pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Sakura melirik perempuan berambut merah itu sebentar, lalu menatap kekasihnya marah, kemudian mendesiskan kata, "kita berakhir," sebelum berbalik menuju tempat parkir dan naik ke truk chevy-nya.

"Sakura! Sakura tunggu!" saudara Temari, yang diketahui Sasuke, bernama Gaara Rei, berusaha mengejar truk Sakura. Namun Sakura yang terlanjur marah sepertinya tak peduli. Dia mengemudikan truknya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Rei.

"Hari yang buruk untuk Gaara yang malang. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu mabuk. Dan sekarang dia mengacaukan hubungan percintaannya sendiri," keluh Temari sambil menonton 'adegan putus cinta' saudara kembarnya dengan ekspresi prihatin.

Sasuke terdiam.

Sebuah Volkswagen diparkir di jalan depan rumah keluarga Rei, dan suara klaksonnya kembali mengalihkan atensi para remaja yang ada di halaman.

Mengenali Volkswagen tersebut, Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang.

"Sepertinya giliranmu mengalami hal buruk," komentar Temari.

"Hmm," balas Sasuke skeptis sambil berjalan menuju Volkswagen yang sudah menunggunya.

"Aku akan menelpon Naruto untuk mengantar motormu ke rumah!"

"Hm. Terimakasih." Tanpa berbalik Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada Temari, dan masuk ke mobil milik ayahnya.

.

"Kau berbohong. Semalam kau bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah di Rumah Naruto, tapi kau malah datang ke pesta di rumah keluarga Rei. Mabuk-mabukan, terbangun setengah telanjang di halaman rumah orang, dan melewatkan latihan tinjumu," Uchiha Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke berujar datar sambil terus menyetir pulang, "Kau tahu apa akibatnya kan?"

 _Itu berarti harus siap dihajar, untuk latihan bela diri seharian._ Sasuke meringis ngeri membayangkan hukuman dan latihan dari Ayahnya, yang akan dia terima begitu sampai rumah nanti. Dia merasa begitu sial, karena menjadi anak laki-laki tunggal dari seorang pelatih bela diri gila, yang siap menghajar anaknya seharian kalau si anak berbuat masalah.

 _Aku butuh kantong muntah,_ Sasuke mendadak mual.

.

"Cewek pujaanmu dan si Rei sudah putus."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pemberitahuan Naruto, yang mencegatnya di depan loker setelah kelas Aljabar selesai.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Sasuke membuka loker, lalu meletakan beberapa buku di dalamnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Mereka putus di pagi hari, setelah pesta akhir pekan di rumah Temari selesai," jelas Sasuke kalem.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia saja baru tahu mengenai khabar putusnya pasangan popular SMA Konoha itu, senin pagi ini. Mata Naruto membulat saat mengingat rumor lain yang tidak terlalu popular, dan muncul bersamaan dengan rumor putusnya Gaara-Sakura. "Jangan-jangan rumor itu benar? Kau terbangun dalam keadaan setengah telanjang di halaman Rumah Temari."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung memelototi Naruto. "Diam bodoh!" desisnya malu, saat melihat beberapa murid—yang ada di sekitar mereka—terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Oh. Jadi itu benar?" Naruto makin gencar menggoda sahabatnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Dia membanting pintu lokernya keras-keras, kemudian berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya. Diikuti Naruto.

.

Kelas Sosiologi selalu menjadi kelas favorit Sasuke. Karena itu satu-satunya mata pelajaran dimana dia dan Sakura sekelas.

Hari ini perhatian Sasuke terbagi antara penjelasan Pak Saratobi tentang kehidupan sosial bermasyarakat (yang dia tidak dengarkan dengan baik sampai akhir materi) dan juga Sakura yang tampak cantik saat serius mendengarkan pelajaran.

Sasuke merasa seperti cowok idiot. Satu semester dia sekelas dengan Sakura, namun dia masih belum berani mendekari atau bahkan mengucap, "Hai," padanya.

Naruto mendengus melihat kelakuan Sasuke, yang masih terus memandangi Sakura tanpa peduli pada penjelasan guru mereka di depan kelas.

"Jadi, untuk materi ini, saya akan member kalian tugas yang akan dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok." Pak Saratobi mulai membaca nama para murid yang akan dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok. "Naruto Uzumaki dan Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Sial!" Naruto menggerutu pelan, sambil melirik si gigi hiu pemalas di pojok belakang yang merupakan teman satu kelompoknya, sementara Suigetsu balas menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tak senang.

"Hyuuga Neji dan Inuzuka Kiba."

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan nama-nama yang dibaca Pak Saratobi. Dia terus memperhatikan Sakura, dan tak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi rekan satu kelompoknya nanti.

"Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama tersentak. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke sebentar, lalu ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dia kembali menghadap ke depan. Perlahan sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyuman.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _._

 _Hanya menuangkan ide untuk menambah hutang. Doain penyakit WB saya sembuh, biar semua fic lunas. Selesai._


End file.
